


Connection

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [44]
Category: Glee, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Muteness, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The singer is talented, and Kira can't help the twinge of envy she still feels every time she hears such a talented voice. It reminds her of what she could have had--what she could have been. It reminds her of what she's lost. What being a ranger cost her.Kurt and Kira bond over what one has and what the other has lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a headcanon for a long time that Kurt's mom was Deaf, and that he's fluent in ASL. Once upon a time I was going to write a long fic about it. This is an ode to that fic which likely will never be. It is also super self-indulgent SO SUE ME.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

The singer is talented, and Kira can't help the twinge of envy she still feels every time she hears such a talented voice. It reminds her of what she could have had--what she could have _been_. It reminds her of what she's lost. What being a ranger cost her.

But the envy passes soon enough, and Kira can't help smiling as she settles at Hayley's bar, popping open her laptop before she props her chin in her hand. She signs her order quickly to Hayley, who grins and gets to work behind the bar. Kira turns back to the singer, admiring the way he carries himself. There's a pride and a confidence in his stance that she can't help but be swept up in. She thinks his eyes catch on her when she signs her thanks to Hayley halfway through his set, but decides she must have imagined it from the way his eyes pass over her a few moments later. She makes herself comfortable and turns back to her laptop, fingers flying as she works on a paper for her Women's Studies class. It's had started as just something to fill a requirement, but more and more she finds the content interesting and altogether too relevant to the life she's lived as a female ranger.

She lets her fingers fly across the keyboard, hardly taking notice of anything around her, letting the music flow over and around and through her the way it always has. It isn't until the music shifts to something a little less showtunes and a little more hip hop that she finds herself looking up, searching out the night's first act.

He's in the corner, talking in low voices to another man just about half a head shorter than him. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth. Kira looks away, but somehow it's less the kiss and more the intimate smile they share afterward that strikes her to the point that she feels the need to turn away. She gets back to her paper, and would have put the encounter out of her mind altogether, except that he leans against the bar next to her a few minutes later, obviously waiting to catch Hayley's attention. Hayley turns to him a moment later, a grin on her face as she places a drink in his hand. "Grande nonfat mocha for the drive back to the hotel, and I've got your check in the back. Give me a sec?"

"Sure thing, Hayley," he says, a grin on his face as he settles down into the chair beside Kira.

Kira tries not to meet his gaze, but she can't help glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, that quiet envy mixing with awe in her chest again. He catches her looking, but she turns away quickly, still too unused to greeting strangers since she lost her voice. He doesn't comment on it, instead just grinning at Hayley when she makes it out of the back again. "Thanks again for coming down on such short notice, Kurt, I really appreciate it."

Something in Kira's stomach lurches as the man nods and gets to his feet. She signs quickly at Hayley, getting her attention, and Hayley smiles as she makes out Kira's meaning.

"You can tell him yourself, honey."

Kira turns to Kurt to see him watching her fingers fly with a wide-eyed sort of surprise on his face. _You sign?_ he asks. _Are you Deaf?_

Kira shakes her head. _Mute,_ she replies. Kurt nods at her, looking thoughtful. _My name's Kira,_ she adds, fingerspelling first before giving her name sign. He nods back, giving his own name sign in return. Kira's fingers shake as she forms her next few signs. _I really enjoyed your performance. I used to be a singer, and usually hearing talented people just makes me jealous, but you… you remind me of why I still love music so much._

Kurt's eyes are wide and stunned when the man from earlier makes his way over to them. "Do you mind hanging out for a bit longer, Blaine? I'd like to get a chance to talk to Kira here a bit more."

The other man--Blaine--blinks, looking startled. Then he grins in return. "No problem, babe," he says, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's temple. "Just let me know when you're ready to go. In the meantime, I think I'm gonna go dance."

Kurt snorts. "Just don't hurt yourself, honey."

Blaine's laughter echoes from across the room as he steps out onto the dance floor.

Kurt turns back to Kira. _Tell me more about your music,_ he signs. Kira smiles back. She's not sure why she thought she might not ever get to talk to someone about her music again, but the knowledge that she actually has someone right in front of her to talk to like this is more overwhelming than she thought it would be.

She takes full advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
